


Demon Speeding

by paulytron999



Category: Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, Real Person Fiction, Samurai Jack (Cartoon), Transformers: Prime
Genre: Creepy, Cute, Horror Elements, M/M, Pauly is very dangerous, Slight Age Difference, Slight Gross-Out, Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paulytron999/pseuds/paulytron999
Summary: The story of Radicles and his teenage eldritch vampire fanboy Apaulyon. Possibly also starring Pauly's robot family and a menagerie of other crossover characters.





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am writing OK K.O. self insert fanfiction. Judge me all you want.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A normal day with Rad and Pauly at the bodega.

Rad pulled into the parking lot, deciding once again to take up three spaces like a jerk. As soon as he stepped out, he was tackled to the ground.

"Rad!" Pauly squealed. "Oh, I missed you, buddy!"

Rad chuckled. "Dude, you saw me just yesterday."

"Actually," Pauly scratched his head nervously. "I last saw you an hour ago. I watch you sleep."

Rad was not surprised in the slightest. He got up and made his way towards his place of work, Pauly following close behind. Pauly stepped in front of Rad briefly and held open the door.

"Thanks, bud." Rad ruffled Pauly's hair as he walked into the store, eliciting an excited squeal from the diminutive vampire.

Enid was watching as Pauly hugged Rad's arm, sighing happily. K.O. ran up to the pair.

"Hi Rad, Hi Pauly!" K.O. chirped.

"Hey, K.O.!" Rad replied. Pauly waved sheepishly, muttering a greeting.

"Gee, Rad, you and Pauly must be really good friends to spend so much time together!" K.O. chirped. Pauly stifled laughter as Rad's face turned pink.

"You could say that." Rad replied. "C'mon, Paul. I got work for you to do for me."

Rad proceeded to the back room, Pauly following him like a shadow. Rad used his powers to levitate and lounge while Pauly took his Nine Inch Nails t shirt off and got to work. Rad watched as Pauly lifted the boxes with ease. Rad smiled proudly, Pauly was getting so strong thanks to him.

"You're doing great, dude!" Rad yelled. Pauly's face lit up at the compliment. Suddenly, the alarm blared. Rad sighed.

"Please don't let it be she who shall not be named." Rad groaned and walked towards the doors. "Stay here, dude."

"Okay, Rad!" Pauly chirped. He plopped down on the ground and began waiting for Rad's return. He soon grew impatient.

"Well, wouldn't hurt to check up on him." Pauly got up and slowly crept out of the bodega. He quickly recognized a flash of orange in the chaos.

Shannon noticed the pale boy standing in front of the bodega. She hastily shook off the three bodega employees and raced over to him.

"Aww, well if it isn't Rad's little sycophant!" Shannon teased. Pauly clenched his fists. "What's the matter, pretty boy? You mad that I got to-"

Pauly clutched the sides of Shannon's face and spat a huge wad of thick black goo into her mouth. Shannon recoiled.

"Eww, what the-the-the-" Shannon began to malfunction as the black goo began to melt her circuits. She fell to pieces, all that remained of her body was her shell. Pauly looked up and gasped as he saw K.O., Enid, and Rad staring at him. They had seen it all.

"Rad, I'm so-" Pauly held his hands over his mouth.

"Awesome!" Rad ran up to Pauly and hugged him. "Dude, you messed her up! How did you do that?"

"Oh." Pauly giggled sheepishly. "Trade secret!"

"Oh you!" Rad chirped. "C'mon buddy, let's get you a nice, juicy, bloody steak."

"Oh yay!" Pauly chirped. Rad wrapped his arm around Pauly's shoulder and lead him back into the bodega.

K.O. and Enid stood there, stunned.

"What did Pauly do to make Shannon fall to bits like that?" K.O. asked.

"I don't think I want to know." Enid replied.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Cooler than Cool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pauly tries to impress Rad, and succeeds, but Rad makes dang sure he doesn't know it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first crossover characters have arrived! Pauly's robo-dorks!

Apaulyon sat at the table with NOS-4-A2 and Scaramouch. Megatron set three plates down on the table, one for each boy.

"Good morning, sweeties!" Megatron chirped, giving his boys a gentle kiss on the head each. Rad suddenly appeared from upstairs, hair slightly disheveled.

"Oh, hello Radicles! I saw your van was parked in the garage!" Megatron beamed.

"Hey, Megs." Rad waved at the former warlord. He walked over to Pauly and ruffled his hair, making the tiny vampire squeal.

"Hey, Paul. That sleepover was a blast!" Rad chirped. Pauly giggled, the corners of his mouth spreading farther than naturally possible.

"Yeah! I loved playing Twister with you!" Pauly giggled at the mention of Twister. Megatron laughed heartily.

"Oh, I love it when my boys are getting along!" Megatron hugged the two organic boys, lifting them off the ground. NOS and Scaramouch sprang from their chairs and ran over to join the hug. Megatron set the boys down, Pauly giggling like a schoolgirl.

"Who wants a buffing?" Pauly asked. All the robots' optics lit up and they began clamoring around him. Pauly giggled and pulled a rotary buffer and polish from his bag. He began buffing Megatron's chest. The former gladiator tumbled to the ground, tongue lolling out of his mouth.

"Aww, you're a big puppy!" Pauly chirped. Megatron began drumming his large foot against the ground. Rad was mildly puzzled at this display.

"Alrighty then." Rad made his way for the door. "I'll see you at the bodega, Pauly."

Rad left the house. Pauly sighed and turned off the buffer.

"Pauly, sweetie, what's the matter?" Megatron asked. Pauly sighed.

"I wonder if Rad thinks I'm a loser." Pauly rubbed his upper arm nervously. NOS sighed.

"Oh, this again." NOS sighed. "Pauly, Radicles likes you just fine. You don't have to prove anything."

"I know." Pauly huffed. "I just wanna make sure Rad's always gonna like me."

Before the others could say anything else, Pauly dashed out the door. Megatron got up.

"Prepare the fallout shelter."

Meanwhile, Pauly was flying to Gar's Bodega. His wings resembled those of Midnight Sparkle from My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games. He landed in front of the bodega, the doors sliding open. Soon after, Rad's van entered the parking lot. Rad stepped out of his van and saw the small vampire standing there.

"Hi, Pauly!" Rad walked over and patted the smaller boy on the head. "How'd you get here so fast without a vehicle?"

Pauly's wings unfurled with the sound of a fire roaring.

"These bad boys." Pauly fluttered his wings, causing small black sparks to fall from them. Rad's eyes twinkled, dazzled by Pauly's twin starless nights. He shook his head and regained his composure.

"That's pretty cool," Rad started. "but I've seen cooler."

Rad walked into the bodega, leaving Pauly deeply disappointed.

The bodega routine continued as usual. As he did Rad's work for him as always, Pauly hatched an idea that would knock Rad off his feet.

"Hey, Rad!" Pauly called. Rad looked over at the shirtless vampire.

"Need any help over there?" Rad asked.

"I wanna show you something, it's really cool." Pauly was flapping his hands excitedly. Rad dropped down and walked over to the vampire.

"Alright, I'll bite." Rad chuckled. Pauly cracked his knuckles.

"You know, you aren't the only guy in this Bodega who can utilize psychokinesis." Pauly stated. He turned around and raised his arms. His hands glowed black, and suddenly a crate lifted into the air. Several crates followed and quite soon they were arranged into a large cube. Rad was mesmerized by the display.

"Wow..." Rad shook his head. "is what I would say if I couldn't do the same thing in 10 seconds flat."

Rad walked away and went back to his midair lounge. Pauly sniffled, trying to keep himself from crying.

"What do I have to do?" Pauly whispered to himself. "I need to really prove myself. I gotta whoop a Boxbot!"

As if answering his prayers, the klaxon sounded. Rad was shocked by the noise and fell. Pauly stormed over.

"Rad, are you okay? Are you hurt?" Pauly fretted.

"I'm fine, stay here, squirt." Rad shoved Pauly harshly as he exited the stockroom. Pauly whimpered, a tear slipping from his eye. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I gotta be cool. I gotta be cool for Rad." Pauly repeated to himself. His wings unfurled and he charged out of the stockroom, crashing through the bodega doors. He watched as Darrell combated K.O., Rad, and Enid. The three bodega workers and the evil robot turned to face the boy.

"Pauly, what are you doing?" Rad whisper yelled.

"Don't worry, guys, leave him to me!" Pauly boasted.

"Hey, you're that guy that Shannon was talking about!" Darrell piped up.

"That's right, and I'm about to send your sorry aft straight back to Boxmore." Pauly cracked his knuckles. Darrell giggled.

"Oh I don't think so. For you see, I have a secret weapon." Darrell raised his cannon, and it began to fire up. "Behold the awesome power of GARLIC BREAD!"

A loaf of garlic bread shot out of the cannon, hitting Pauly in the face and sending him flying into a wall. Pauly slid down slowly, crumpling into a bruised, swollen, unconscious heap.

"Oh no! Pauly!" Rad ran over to the injured vampire. He kneeled down and picked the smaller boy up. "Oh, Pauly, I'm so, so sorry! It's all my stupid fault! If I had just admitted you were cool, you'd still be here!"

Rad placed a gentle, remorseful kiss on the boy's head. Pauly stirred almost instantly. Rad gasped.

"Pauly!" Rad hugged the vampire. "Oh I was so scared! I thought I lost you for good! I'm sorry I couldn't suck it up and say you were cool!"

Pauly smiled, a warm pink glow coming to his cheeks.

"You really think I'm cool?" Pauly asked.

"Dude, you're not just cool," Rad gave Pauly a tight hug. "you're _raaaaaaad_!"

Pauly squealed with laughter, Rad joining in shortly afterwards. Enid, K.O., and Darrell's scorched remains watched as the two boys had a laughing fit that went on for way too long. As soon as they were done, they sighed and nuzzled each other.

"Man, those guys sure are cute together, aren't they?" Darrell's severed head remarked.

"Shut up." Enid replied.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Concrit and feedback appreciated!


End file.
